1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rotating mechanism for a computer or similar device, and more particularly, to a rotating mechanism for a computer or similar device, which attaches to a case for the computer or similar device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As a computer or a similar device is used, it is very desirable to facilitate that use. It is especially useful if a device supporting the computer does so with minimal intrusiveness. It is especially desirable to be able to rotate the computer for different views, while supporting the computer in a desired position. When the computer or similar device is supported on its carrying case during use thereof, the multi-function use of the case provides great advantages for utility thereof, while keeping a structure for the improved use to a minimum.
A computer or a similar device can come in a variety of sizes. It is very useful for a computer mounting device to adjust to the size of the respective device, while still providing the desired holding and rotating capabilities. Such a requirement can work against the other requirements. To a certain extent, various requirements for utility, functionality and simplicity work against each other. Emphasizing one over the other can compromise the overall function. Thus, it is best to avoid such compromises.